


divine

by kindoff



Series: seratus kata [12]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Female!Kanda, Genderbending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayapnya terentang hingga ujung paling jauh dari semesta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	divine

Kadang, Kanda melayangkan atensi pada konstelasi nirwana yang tak abstain oleh riuh-rendah. Bintang-bintang menyapu gelap ke tepi semesta dengan nyanyian di samping mereka, dengan _pixie dust_ di tiap cahaya. Kanda menghitung empat hingga lima sebelum menjejak bumi, jari-jari kaki telanjang menjejak permukaan air tanpa membuatnya beriak. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum sayapnya melebar; mengembang; mencari tolakan besar lalu melompat amat tinggi. Tubuhnya melayang dan ia melesat. Lalu Lavi di sampingnya dengan sayap terentang hingga ujung paling jauh dari semesta, mencari jalinan buku-buku jari untuk melintasi tabir atmosfer, lebih tinggi dan lebih tinggi. Lavi tertawa dan Kanda cuma memandangi.

Udara dicuri dari dunianya.


End file.
